Talk:Akatsuchi
Akatsuchi = Grandson of Onoki I think Akatsuchi should be listed at the grandson of Tsuchikage Onoki and brother of Kurotsuchi. Since Kurotsuchi is the granddaughter of Onoki AND daughter of Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi must be Kitsuchi's son. They both have striking resemblances like the big round nose and head shape. Therefore, Akatsuchi is the son of Kitsuchi, brother of Akatsuchi, and grandson of Onoki. :Just because people might be related, we don't list them as related. Plus, it's just as likely that Kitsuchi is Ōnoki's son-in-law instead of son. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Physical resemblance and name similarities would suggest that the possibility of Kitsuchi being a son-in-law unfamiliar, higher odds would point that Akatsuchi and Kitsuchi are siblings, Kitsuchi being father and of course, Onochi being the grandfather. Then again, it's just a possibility, but it edges closer than any other conclusion. :::I also think that Akatsuchi is somehow related to Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Onoki, but there havent been yet stated if he is a relative to them or not. In the similar way, look on Han. He has a physical similarity to Kurotsuchi, his eyes are of the same style. Also it will explain his affilation to Onoki. But again, you dont know if Han is brother of Kitsuchi, or brother-in-law (than being a son of Onoki). We have yet to wait for clarifications of these theories. VolteMetalic (talk) 15:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Isn't there a better image of him available? The one in his infobox right now has a very odd angle. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) pronunciation A silly question, but can someone give me the phonetic writing of his name? I'm having a hard time differentiating his name from Akatsuki. Thanks!Derigar (talk) 14:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Simple, Ah-kaw-tsu-chi. (talk) 14:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan ::Last time I checked, Akatsuchi didn't sounds like "ah-KAW-tsu-chi. What is he, a bird? Lol. :::You pronounce it similar to Akatsuki, but with "chi" at the end. Therefore, it'll be: a-kuh-tsu-chi *note that less emphasis is put on the "tsu". You'd pronounce the "tsu" as if you were hissing like a snake (tsssss). (talk) 16:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::um its not pronounced like akatsuki. if you ever listened to the japanese version and they say it or if you heard it on the english dub, its pronounced ah-cah-t-ski like tsukishima its not pronounced ts-uu-key. also if you sound out you're phonetic pronunciation and mine it sounds pretty much the same just different spelling. (talk) 16:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :::::also if you break his name apart it's Aka (pronounced like the aka in Akamaru) which means red and tsuchi (pronounced tsu-chii as in chi) if you put it together it's going to sound like the base words just connected into a single world with no pause inbetween. (talk) 16:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Chapter 649? Is it Akatsuchi standing behind Onoki on page 16? sure looks a bit like him. --Kasan94 (talk) 14:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC)